Character Creation
Characters have two primary defining traits: Stats and Abilities. Stats dictate what the modifier on the rolls in that specific area will be. Abilities are purchased with Character Points and change certain aspects of the character build such as adding to a certain stat or letting the character preform a specific action. Characters have 5 base stats which determine 2 point pools and 4 Secondary Stats. The base stats are added directly to rolls in that area. The pools of points are lost and regained as the game progresses and refill at natural intervals. Certain abilities modify these stats and pools. The Five Base Statistics Brutality: The character's strength. Higher brutality scores allow a character to succeed in feats of might or brutal combat. Finesse: The character's physical dexterity and skill. Higher finesse scores allow characters to hit difficult targets, or dodge and parry attacks. Mysticism: The character's attunement to the world's magical channels. Higher mysticism scores allow characters to draw more mana and cast stronger spells. Charisma: The character's ability to relate and persuade. Higher charisma scores allow characters to gather information and allegiance from NPCs and misdirect foes in combat. Will: The character's internal drive. Higher will scores allow characters to take additional actions and ignore even the most grievous of wounds. Players are given 16 stat points to allocate among these. Stat points are spent as follows: Character Points After choosing base stats, players must then spend 10 Character Points on Abilities, Kits, and Spells. TO DO: Link these to their respective pages Lazrcat0 03:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Health and Tactics Points Once players have spent their character points, they should calculate their HP and TP Health Points are how much damage a character can endure. HP is calculated as follows: HP = 10 + 3*Brutality + Finesse + Any Modifiers from Abilities Tactics Points determine the number and magnitude of actions that a player may take in a round of combat. TP is calculated as follows: TP = 10 + Will + Any Modifiers from Abilities Secondary Stats Defense is the threshold which the character's opponents must exceed when attacking. Attacks which breach armor do their damage in full to the player's HP. Defense is calculated as follows: Defense = 7 + Armor + Any Modifiers from Abilities Mana Draw is the amount of Mana a spellcaster may draw for use in their spells each turn. MD is capped at 5 times the character's Mysticism (i.e. a character with 4 Mysticism cannot draw more than 20 Mana in a turn. The formula for Mana Draw follows: MD = Mysticism + Any Modifiers from Abilities and Spells Notice is the player's ability to detect and spot things that might otherwise be hard to see. This can be rolled for hidden objects, soft noises, objects at a distance, traps, etc. Knowledge is how much the character knows, from book smarts to rumors. Knowledge can be rolled to see if a character knows about an area, mechanism, history, person, etc. Five points are given to the player to split between Notice and Knowledge. Category:Core Rules